Tao's party idea - Noblesse
by Usagi-Sherlock112
Summary: Tao needs M-21's help to set up a party but it doesn't go exactly according to plan. . .


"I need your help!" Tao stared at him with desperation in his eyes. M-21 backed away slowly before answering him.

"What do you need me for?"

"Well. . ." Tao looked around like he was afraid someone would hear him. He grabbed M-21's arm and dragged him into a room and locked the door. M-21 felt slightly uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"Ok! Well in a couple of days, its Takeo's birthday and I want to set up a party for him and I need your help to do it!" Tao beamed with excitement so much that he seemed emit light that blinded M-21.

"Do you really think that Takeo would like this idea? He doesn't seem like the type of guy that likes to party." M-21 looked at Tao as the excitement drained from his face. M-21 sighed and knew that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Ok fine, whatever." M-21 moved towards the door.

"Yay! Yes! Party!" Tao danced around the room and then moved back to M-21.

"Ok, so, we have some planning to do!" Tao smirked.

"Can't you plan and then just tell me to get the stuff for the party?"

"No! We have to do this together! Come on!" Tao grabbed M-21 and sat him down to start the preparation.

M-21 stuck the banner onto the wall that read "Happy Birthday". Tao had gone out to get the cake that he had ordered. The food was set out on the table and this was the last piece of decorating that M-21 had to do. Tao had made him sit down for over three hours to plan what was going to happen. Tao had decided to get a chocolate cake which he swore was Takeo's favourite and was coincidentally his too. M-21 thought to himself that Takeo better appreciate all of the trouble that the two of them had gone through for him.

"Hey, whose birthday is it?"

"Takeo's. I'm just finishing decorat. . . ." M-21 slowly turned around to see Takeo staring straight back at him. Aww crap. . .

"What?" Takeo was looking at M-21 with curiosity.

"Damn. Tao had an idea to throw you a party for your birthday which was supposed to be a surprise. We planned everything except apparently distracting you while we set up." M-21 stepped down off of the chair he was using to decorate.

"Huh I see." Takeo looked confused.

"Is there something wrong?" M-21 stared back at him.

"Not particularly. It's just. . ." Takeo stopped as Tao came in the door.

"Ok I got the cake. Are you finished with the. . ." Tao closed his mouth when he saw Takeo standing with M-21.

"Sorry, looks like the surprise is ruined." M-21 shrugged at Tao.

"Uh Tao. Can I ask you a question?" Takeo moved towards the tech-savvy man.

"Y-yeah I guess so." Tao grinned nervously.

"Why would you ask M-21 to help you with a birthday party for me today when my birthday is in three months' time? Takeo put his arm around Tao's shoulder.

His birthday wasn't for another three months? What the hell? M-21 looked beyond confused.

"I just thought it would be fun to have a little party for ourselves but I knew that if I asked you, you would say no. So I told M-21 that it was your birthday so that he would do it and you didn't know so you had no say in the matter. Pretty clever huh?" Tao smirked.

Takeo and M-21 looked equally annoyed but M-21 moved towards Tao at a rapid speed and grabbed him by the collar.

"You made me sit down for over three hours to plan this party and it wasn't even necessary?!"

Tao was giggling uncontrollably at this stage with Takeo shaking his head from side to side.

"M-21, you better get used to being tricked like this with Tao around" Takeo sighed.

"Well, what's the problem? The party is already set up. So why can't we enjoy it?" Tao smiled.

M-21 and Takeo looked at each other and they knew that they had lost. Why not? It was set up already after all.

It was a pretty good party that was just for the three of them. The chatted and laughed, especially Tao and ate the food that they prepared. It was getting pretty late and they had work in the morning so they thought that they should head to bed.

They got up from the couch and M-21 stretched and headed towards his room. He was tired and was ready for bed when he bumped into Tao's back. He looked up and saw that he Tao had bumped into Takeo's back because Frankenstein was standing in front of the three of them.

"And where do you think you are going?" Frankenstein seemed to be omitting that scary aura that he often omitted when angry.

"Well, w-we were thinking of going to bed. Work in the morning and all." Tao smiled at the Boss.

"Hmm? Well before you do, you might want to think of cleaning up the terrible mess you left behind." He gestured towards the table where empty plates and wrappers that they had left behind.

"Uh, yeah" The three men ran back towards the table to clean up the mess and they could feel Frankenstein's stare as they did so. Tao smiled at the other two who smiled back. Even though Tao's idea hadn't gone according to plan, it wasn't such a bad day for them after all.


End file.
